The Seventh Signer
by Bluestarbutterfly
Summary: A stranger comes into Neo Domino to discover her past. Naomi is searching for her birth father and her only clue is her birth certificate. Yusei meets her and discovers a secret from his father's past. Not to mention, his friends, Akiza, Jack, the twins, and Crow are coming back for a special reunion. Plus, there is a new evil coming to Neo Domino to destroy the future.
1. Chapter 1

The Seventh Signer Chapter One:

Chapter One:

A/N: This is a Yugioh 5Ds fanfic and nothing more. I claim no rights to the anime whatsoever. They are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Shonen Jump, TV Tokyo and their other rightful owners. Do not flame. This is just a fanfic and nothing more. This is just an idea I had in my head for a while.

The OC Naomi is mine though.

Naomi looked over the skyline of Neo Domino City. She was sure that this was her original hometown, her real home. She had been plagued with these haunting dreams all of her life. These dreams, dark, sweet and yet disturbing dreams for years ever since she was a child. She knew she was adopted. She was adopted when she was a baby, but she always had suspicion that she wasn't the daughter of the two people that had raised her. She didn't even look like them. They had brown hair, she had black hair. She had blue eyes, they had brown. She didn't even look like her sister even though she was close to her "sister."

Naomi sat on her own duel runner. It was a bright sky blue with an engine that had an unique sound. There were dark blue butterflies painted on both sides.

Months ago, her foster mother died from a massive heart attack. When her and her sister went through her personal papers in her closet, they found an old and crinkled paper file folder. It was old and changing colors from light brown to dark brown due to age. When Naomi picked it up, papers came out. She picked them up and she was puzzled. There were papers that were written in a different language. There was also an old photo of a baby. The baby was a girl and on the back of the photo the name "Naomi Fudo" was scribbled on it. Then, she found another piece of paper. It looked like a birth certificate. Then, there were a paper in English and Naomi realized they were adoption papers for a baby girl that was born in Domino City. Domino City had been through a lot of changes. There was an accidental explosion that tore the city apart years ago. The city was divided in half. One part from the research that Naomi Fudo did in the public library, was called the Satellite. The other part was called Neo Domino City. Was Neo Domino City where she originally came from? Was she from the Satellite? She didn't know. All she knew was what she got from those papers she found in her mother's closet. Two things came to mind when she started to think about why she was here, "Domino City" and a name. The name was "Haskase Fudo." Haskase Fudo was the name on the birth certificate.

Was Haskase Fudo her father? Who was he? Where was he when she was born? Where is he now? Did he move on from her mother? Did he knew she existed? Was he married now? Does she have any brothers or sisters? Were her birth parents in love or was there something else going on that she didn't know or understand. All she can understand is that Domino City was the place she was born. Well, it was now called Neo Domino City since something called "Zero Reverse."

Yusei Fudo sighed as he looked over the bright red shiny duel runner that was recently nearly repaired. His spiky black hair with the golden highlights shined in the late afternoon sun. He had a day off today, which was rare since he became Chief Researcher he rarely had the time to do what he was used to doing like racing along the highways of Neo Domino City, winning Turbo Duels, hanging out with his friends, and also there was the stress of always saving the world. It is funny how Yusei and his friends Jack and Crow have saved the world so many times and hardly nobody knew about it or realize that the world was in danger and everything was almost over.

Yusei let out a sigh as he wiped the little beads of sweat off of his forehead while he was working on his duelrunner. He had a dream last night. In the dream, he was watching as his father was with a woman, but the woman wasn't his mother. She was different. She had long black hair and blue eyes. As far as he knew, his father and mother were deeply in love but who was this woman, maybe a former lover of his father? Maybe just a friend, he couldn't be sure. All he knew about his father that he grew up in a single family home and his grandfather, his father's father died when his father and his aunt were young and his grandmother, had to work all the time to support her two children. Maybe this woman was his long lost aunt. In the dream, the woman was lying on the table. She was very pregnant and it looked like she was giving birth.

Yusei shook his head and pitched the bridge of his nose. He has had dreams about his father. He even had nightmares of his father's death. He looked at the phone. The day before, he got a call from his best friend Crow. Crow said he was back in town and he was coming back to the small house for a visit. Yusei was happy and was feeling nostalgic. It had been a year since he and his friends went on their separate ways. They have been in contact with each other through phone calls, emails, and Facebook,twitter, and also texts. Akiza went on to study medicine aboard, Jack went on to become a great turbo duelist, Crow went to train as a Neo Domino police officer, and Leo and Luna moved to Europe. Yusei had been busy becoming the Chief Engineer at the new Energ D reactor and continuing his father's research.

Through it all, Yusei wouldn't changed a thing. Even though he missed his friends, he made new friends and even dated a few times with a girl he met named Lily that works in his office.

But he has had some disturbing dreams about his father. The way his father died, what happened in the original reactor, Roman's betrayal, but not all dreams were bad. There were dreams about his parents in much different happier times.  
Yusei found out much about his own father while he was beginning to follow his father's footsteps. But this dream about Dr. Fudo and this woman had him shaken.

Who was this woman and what was her connection with his father? He wasn't sure.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Please rate and review! I know the first chappie sucks. It had been a while since I have written a fan fic.

Please let me know what you think. *Hands out brownies*


	2. Chapter 2

The Seventh Signer Chapter Two:

Chapter Two:

A/N: The following is a fan based fan fic of Yugioh 5Ds. I do not own the anime whatsoever. I do not own the characters. The OC Naomi is mine though.

Yusei stirred in his sleep. It was happening again. He was having the dreams again. But this time, it ended differently. It started when he was dreaming about what happened in the Energ D reactor. His father collapsing in the hallway with a young Rex Goodwin next to him, and then there was the memory of his father placing him in the incubator. Then the reactor exploded. This incident had left a scar in his heart for the rest of his life. He thought sometimes that if the Energ D reactor didn't blew, he would be with his father now, and his father would be alive.

Now, Yusei was in the living room of the apartment Zora let him live in. He was working on his runner again when a light glowed into the living room. Yusei turned around. Then, the light changed colors. The light started to take form.

Suddenly his father appeared. Yusei gasped. This could be a bad thing or a good thing. Usually his father or his father's spirit would show up when something bad would happen. It made him nervous.

"Father?" he asked.

"Yusei," Dr. Fudo said.

"Father?" Yusei asked again. He was feeling happy and sad. He secretly wished that his father was alive. He may never find peace from what happened to him. Zero Reverse didn't just effect him or his family, it affected his friends and his city.

"You have a sister," Dr. Fudo said.

"What?" Yusei said.

"You have a sister Yusei, she is back home," Dr. Fudo said. He smiled but yet his eyes quivered. His father started to cry. Tears went down his face. Yusei gasped.

"Father? I have a sister?" he asked. He was shocked. He thought he was his father's only child. What was going on?

"Yes, bring her home Yusei, bring her back to me," Dr. Fudo said. Then, Yusei walked over to him. Then, something happened. He reached out and touched his father's hand. He touched it. He was actually physically touching his father. Yusei looked at his father. His father was crying and smiling at the same time.

"Go to your sister," he said.

Yusei woke up with a start. He sat up. He looked around his room and realized that he was in his bedroom. He looked around. It was late at night. Moonlight was pouring into the window. It was quiet. He pulled the blankets off of himself and he sat up. He thought about the dream. It was really bothering him. These dreams have been coming in more frequent.

The next day, Naomi watched the Kaiba Dome. There were races and turbo duels were going on. Naomi was still new in town and had no idea where to go or who to ask. She didn't even knew who to ask or anything about her birth mother or her birth father. All she knew was a name. She had an old photo but as far as she knew, he aged, changed hairstyles or have died.

She checked herself into a hotel room in the poorest neighborhood in Neo Domino. From what she knew about the city, it was just Domino City and it was home to the Turbo Duels and dueling all together. It was the way of life here. Naomi had her own deck. There was one specific card that meant the world to her. Divine Dragon of Light.

Divine Dragon of Light was a snake like dragon, gold and silver in color and had a black face with a long snout. Naomi had gathered her deck over the years since she discovered dueling. She recently discovered turbodueling. She fantasized about having her own team of turbo duelists alongside her. She managed to get tickets to the event and watched.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the new Fortune Cup tournament! We introduce to you the duelists of the Turbo Duelist Championship! Each duelist will be able to compete each other for the chance to take the cup!" the announcer said.

Yusei sighed. They were about to announce the competitors. He was secretly hoping that Jack Atlas, the former champion and his best friend will be here. He would love the chance to duel him again. He was also hoping that his best friend Crow would be here as well. Crow loved turbo dueling and memories of them competing in the WRGP flooded through his mind. So far, the only familiar faces he had seen was Sherry, the blonde French bombshell and Boomer, the huge man with the dark hair and skin. He was also secretly hoping that Akiza would be here. She would love this. She had shown time and time again how great of a duelist she was. Just thinking about her made his heart jerk. But then, he realize that she wouldn't be here. She was away, studying to become a doctor. She made that decision to restart her life after the WRGP tournament. He was hurt that she left but he didn't want to stand in her way of becoming a doctor.

Just then, someone called out his name.

"Yusei!" a male voice called out. Yusei stood up from the couch of the waiting area, the "locker room" of the duelists. Yusei turned his head and smiled his trademark smirk.

"Crow," he said as the orange haired, grey eyed, Black Bird duelist ran up to him. They fistbumped and shook each other's hands.

"I am so glad you are here," Yusei said.

"You know me, any chance to prove myself and the whole world who Crow Hogan is I couldn't pass up the chance," Crow said. Yusei smiled.

"Me either," Yusei agreed.

Naomi looked around the arena. There were a lot of fans there. She was excited and nervous at the same time. She wished she knew about this beforehand. She might've entered herself into the tournament as well. What she didn't realize that she was being watched.

Diana watched her. She knew Naomi from the U.S. They had a past together. Diana went away soon after Naomi's foster mother died and Naomi went to Neo Domino Diana became determined to find out. The black curly haired beautiful Turbo Duelist sat on her yellow and black duel runner that had purple stripes.

She wanted to turbo duel against Naomi again. They had unfinished business to attend as well.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

The Seventh Signer Chapter Three:

Chapter Three:

A/N: This is a Yugioh 5Ds fanfic. I claim no rights to the anime or the manga. I also claim no rights to the Yugioh 5Ds game or the characters, cards or anything else featured in the fic. Please support the official release. P.S. It had been a while since I wrote any Yugioh fanfics so if it seemed a little off or stupid, I apologize. It had been a while and some things I have forgotten. *nervous laugh*

Naomi watched as the man named Yusei Fudo take the track on. His opponent was a girl named Sherry LeBlanc. The bombshell blonde took over the track as she and Yusei dueled. Yusei summoned his Sonic Chick and his Speed Spell Card. Naomi was spellbound to the duel. She turbo dueled herself when she was in America. She had her own turbo dueling team, Team Angel, an all girl turbo dueling team. They often fantasized about competing in the WRGP. But due to financial costs, they couldn't afford to. Plus, Naomi had her daughter and her college to think about. Her teammate, Diana was in school too and she was devastated when her brother disappeared. Olivia didn't take anything too seriously and she only focusing on partying and her music. But when she was needed to compete, she came through for the team.

Now, Naomi was thinking this while she was watching the duel between Yusei and Sherry. Naomi studied about Yusei Fudo. Fudo. That was the last name of the man who signed her birth certificate. Was there a connection between Haskase Fudo and Yusei Fudo? From the photograph she found of Haskase Fudo and the one of Yusei she downloaded, they did look similar to each other. How? Were they related to each other? Was there a chance that Yusei was related to her? She didn't know. All she did knew is that she must talk to him. She must know if there is. How can she get close to him? How can she get to him without frightening him?

"I now activate my magic card, Sacred Knight's SpearHolder and fuse Apprentice Knight card and my Centaur Mina and summon my Sacred Knight Joan!" Sherry said in her French accent. Her and Yusei had been dueling for quite a bit of time and their duel had raged on. Their duel was at its climax. Yusei had to make his move, or else he would lose the duel. It was the first round of turbo duels in the season. It gave other teams a chance to join and make the cut to compete for the championship. Yusei remembered hearing about a new team called "Team Angel," from the United States. He was curious about them. He was so excited and happy that he was turbo dueling again. It had been almost two years since the last time and it was almost a year since he had seen Crow. Maybe Jack and Akiza would come back and maybe the twins again. Akiza. That name haunted him and yet made his heart jump at the same time. Even though they left on good terms, he was still hurt that she left. He kept telling himself that it was the right thing to do and he told himself that it was the right thing to do, but it doesn't make the hurt stop.

Then, it was Yusei's turn.

"I sacrifice I fuse my Sonic Chick and Junk Synchron and summon Nitro Warrior! Attack!" Yusei commanded his monster.

"Just a minute," Sherry said. A face down card flipped up.

"I activate Z-ONE, it immediately lowers your monster's attack points," Sherry taunted. Yusei grunted in frustration.

Naomi watched. She started to root for Yusei to win. But then, she felt a throbbing in her arm when she thought of Yusei. It was strange. She never felt that throbbing before. She didn't injure it or nothing had happened to it. Why was it throbbing?

Yusei had to think fast about what to do. He wanted to summon his best card, Stardust Dragon. Stardust Dragon was his best card, it even was a part of his soul.

"I end my turn," he said. He was not happy, but he still had hope. He wanted to win this duel. It had been a long time since he had dueled. It had been over a year since he had dueled. He was rusty.

"I use Sacred Knight Joan to attack your Nitro Warrior!" Sherry commanded as the pretty knight monster charged after Yusei and sliced his Nitro Warrior. Naomi was getting frustrated herself. She felt like she was feeling his pain too. Why was she drawn to him?

"I end my turn, my my Yusei, I am disappointed in you, I was expecting a tougher, more challenging duel than this, maybe she should go back into retirement Yusei," she taunted again. She was loving this. She did admit, she had developed a hard crush on Yusei and she often fantasized about being with him. She would love to have a chance to date him after the Akiza girl left but he acted like he wasn't interested in her. Maybe this duel would show him that she was worthy of him in some way. Or maybe, she wanted to show that she was better than him and show him what he was missing.

Then, Yusei smiled.

"I summon, Graceful Revival to revive my Nitro Warrior, and I now activate my face down card, Turbo Booster, then, I activate Nitro Warrior's special ability, Shield Warrior! I fuse both of them to summon Stardust Dragon!" he said. He raised his arm up and there, in a glimmer of sliver light, there it was, Stardust.

Just then, Naomi's arm started to burn, it continued to throb and burn and the pain intensified. Suddenly a strong crimson colored burn started to glow on her arm. Naomi cried out in pain. She grabbed her arm. Other people who were standing next to her heard her and turned around to look at her. She ignored them.

Diana watched the whole duel and she saw her friend in a faraway distance. She noticed Naomi clutch her arm in pain. She gasped. This had happened before when they were children. They played duel monsters when they were kids and one time, Naomi summoned a certain card, Divine Dragon of Light and when she did, a certain burn mark showed up on her arm. Neither girls knew what it was and they never told anyone about it.

Yusei grunted. His birthmark, a mark of the Crimson Dragon, which featured the head of the Dragon, showed up on his right forearm. He had experienced this before in certain duels but why was it showing up now? None of the other Signers were here dueling right now. There was no threat that he was aware of where the Dragon was needed. What was going on?

Just then, Crow grunted as his own mark on his arm, The Tail of the Dragon showed up. "What?" he thought to himself as he looked down. He turned his head and looked around for any signs of anything strange or mysterious. Then, he gasped. There was a girl. She had dark hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing what looked like dark blue jeans and black boots with a matching black jacket. She was hunched down and she was holding her own arm. He glanced closer and gasped. She had a mark too!

"Another Signer?" he asked.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: I know that the duel I wrote about was bad, I know,*hides in corner* Please don't kill me! *nervous laugh* Any tips on duels is greatly appreciated. I am trying a new thing on writing duels and I haven't seen the series in a while so like I said, I forgot. PLEASE DON'T BASH AND FLAME!

Please rate and review! Love you guys!


End file.
